Media conferences such as phone conferences or a video conference are subjected to various communication deficiencies and user originating deficiencies. Typical deficiencies include, for example, poor lighting for video content, talking while being outside the reception range of a microphone, speaker switching, talking while in a noisy environment, communication channel problems (e.g. echoing, packet loss) or inappropriate streaming reproduction at a receiver (e.g. bad speaker-phone or video screen).
Media conference participants can temporarily experience inadequate reception of media conference signals that are exchanged during the media conference. Once the inadequate reception ends at least one end user can either terminate the media conference or continue to participate in the media conference without being aware of the inadequately received media content.
These mentioned above phenomena reduce the attractiveness of media conferences.
There is a growing need to provide efficient devices, methods and computer program products for responding to media conference deficiencies.